Hank
Hank is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Occupation: Highway Patrolman Loves: Pumpkin Pie Hates: Night Shifts Hank is a long-time highway patrol officer for the small town of Maple Mountain. He starts off every week with a trip to Papa's Pancakeria, filling up on a hot stack of french toast before starting his shift. Orders Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Chocolate Toast * Powdered Sugar * Butter * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD / To Go! * Bottom Bun * Awesome Sauce * Medium Burger * Onions * Medium Patty * Mushrooms * Swiss Cheese * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 4 Celery * 4 French Fries (right) * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst on a Pumpernickel Bun * Cheese * Chili * Onions * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Hyper Green ** Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Chocolate Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Orange Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (No other Drizzle on other holidays) ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) ** Chocolate Drizzle ** 3 Chocolate Acorns (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Harvest Tortellini (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Crushed Croutons (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *2 Waffle Cone Wedges far apart *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut (except in 2 holidays) w. Seasonal filling (3 holidays only) **Clear Glaze (except in 2 holidays) **Chocolate Chips (except in 4 holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut (except Valentine's Day) **Chocolate Icing (except in 2 holidays) **Vanilla Drizzle (except in 3 holidays) *Regular Ring Donut (except Sky Ninja Returns) **Vanilla Icing (except in 8 holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles (except in 5 holidays) ** Random Toppings Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Buffalo Wings * 4 Celery * 4 French Fries (right) * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Ground Beef slices (right) *4 Mushrooms (left) *4 Provolone Cheese slices (left) *Light bake *6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread (Except in 4 holidays) *Provolone Cheese (Except in 6 holidays) *Bacon *Tomatoes (Except in 2 holidays) *Buffalo Sauce (Except in 3 holidays) *Philly Steak (Except in 2 holidays) *Mushrooms (Except in 2 holidays) *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Cheese Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner A * Butter Pecan (Chocolate Cake in other holidays) Cupcake 1: * Orange Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) Cupcake 2: * Mocha Frosting * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) * Chocolate Drizzle * Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Bakeria * Gingersnap Crust * Pumpkin Filling (Peanut Butter Fluff in other holidays) * Pumpkin Filling (Peanut Butter Fluff in other holidays) * Pumpkin Filling (Toffee Filling in other holidays) * Pumpkin Filling (Toffee Filling in other holidays) * Chocolate Meringue * Caramel Drizzle (All Over) * 8 Chocolate Acorn (Inner Ring) (Butterscotch Smooches other holidays) Unlocked Menu Items With Him *In Cupcakeria and Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Acorn. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Pomodoro. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Acorns. Papa's Next Chefs 2013: He lost to Allan in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Sue in the Fizzo Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Hank is playable in this game. He must be rescued in Blue Moon Bay with the Swim Boost skill. His weapon is a Billy Club and he doesn't have a skill. WEAPON: Billy Club SKILL: None Ranks Needed To Unlock Him *Papa’s Hot Doggeria: Rank 51 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 36 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 58 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *In Cupcakeria and Pastaria, in the Thanksgiving season, he dresses up as a pilgrim. *He is the first closer to be a tutorial customer. (Wingeria) *He is the first Pancakeria debutant to have a flipdeck. Order Tickets Hank's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Hank's Pancakeria Order Hank Burger.png|Hank's Burgeria HD order hankwingeria.png|Hank's Wingeria Order hankburgeriatogo.jpg|Hank's Burgeria To Go! order Hank hot.png|Hank's Hot Doggeria order Hank final.png|Hank's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Hank's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Hank's Freezeria To Go! Order 2 hank.png|All of Hank's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays. 2 hank 2.png|All of Hank's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays. hankcupcakeriatogo.png|Hank's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays Hank normal.png|Hank's Cupcakeria HD regular order Gallery File:Hank1.png|Hank before getting a star File:Closers_2.png|Hank and all the other closers in the parade File:48.jpg Hank Angry Again.png|Hank becomes dissatisfied with his plate of blueberries. Hank.PNG|Hank in 3rd place for Papas Next Chefs 2013 (Fizzo Division) hank'sduringthanksgivin.JPG|Hank During Thanksgivin in Papa's Cupcakeria Angry Hank.jpg|Hank not pleased with his order in Pancakeria Mad Hank.jpg|Hank not liking his breakfast hankers.png|Hank dressing as a pilgrim officer. pilgrim hank.png|Hank at Thanksgiving Privacy hank.jpg|Hank playing it cool Thubshank.png|Hank thumbs up Hank 2.jpg Framed photo.png|Hank in the parade Hank perfect close.png|Sheriff Hank's perfect donuts!!! Much people.jpg Hank perfect.png|Picky Hank's perfect Thanksgiving donuts! (Donuteria) Hank's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Rescued Hank.png Hank.png|Hank in PL3:WSA hankperf.png|Perfect Order with Hank in Papa's Wingeria Hank Pancakeria Perfect.png|Hank enjoys his perfect pancakes! Hank.jpg|Hank new style B Hank Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Hank is super excited with his perfect hot dog! hank3.png Hank Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png perfect sandwhich hank.png|Hank's perfect sandwich. Hank CdM order.jpg|Hank's order in Cinco de Mayo Cus.JPG Hank Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hank is excited with his perfect sandwich! Hankperfect.png|Hank has some perfect chicken wings! HankCheeseriaPerfect_MM.PNG|Hank gets a perfect sandwich during Maple Mornings. That police guy.png|He brought maracas to Cheeseria when it was Cinco de Mayo Maple Mountains gift.png|And a bottle of maple syrup in Donuteria during Maple Mornings. Hank - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Hank Style B in Papa's Bakeria bandicam 2016-04-20 19-21-51-224.jpg|Why a blue plate with nothing? Fanart hankcolor.jpg|Made by kspoppy Temporary.png|Made by Almei Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Male Characters Category:H Characters